Strawberry Lemonade
by Dongyrn
Summary: Yang and Nora hit the streets of Vale once more for an enjoyable evening. Can the town handle their particular brand of fun? Yang/Nora (Pink Lemonade). Sequel to Lotus Song and the eleventh story in my Lemonade series.


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Downtown Vale  
Saturday Evening

The trees surrounding the town were beginning to turn green again and the temperatures starting to rise. Many people were out and about, quietly enjoying the early Spring weather as the sun began to set over Vale.

The tranquility of the evening was broken by a pair of forms streaking down the street, hurdling obstacles and deftly avoiding collisions with townsfolk.

Nora Valkyrie added a handspring to her vault over the guardrail that protected a spot of greenery, while Yang Xiao Long simply made the jump in one long stride.

"Show-off," Yang snickered to her girlfriend as they sped along, her blonde hair streaming out behind her.

'Nah, I'm just that good!" Nora laughed gleefully. "Wheee-hee-hee!"

"Get back here you two!" a male voice hollered from behind.

The blonde bruiser rolled her eyes as she leapt onto a car travelling down the street they were crossing. "Pretty spry for an old guy!" she shouted to Nora, who was jumping from car to car like her as they traversed the busy intersection.

"Well, we did insult his daughter…"

"She started it! We were just trying to have a quiet drink!"

"And they were having a wedding rehearsal dinner!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect that at all," Yang admitted breezily as she slid across the hood of the final car and skipped past a couple of staring pedestrians. "Or the size of the family."

"I think I would go crazy with that many brothers," Nora giggled. "And male cousins."

"There _is_ quite the posse after us."

"Remind me why we didn't just stay and brawl it out?"

"Because, silly, that'd be bad form, knocking someone's teeth out right before they were in a wedding."

"True. You're so considerate, sweetie." Nora made a running leap onto the awning of a storefront to get around a large, milling crowd of shoppers, Yang right on her heels.

"Aw, thanks babe," Yang replied merrily, somersaulting in midair as she vaulted from the canvas overhang. "I do try."

The blonde landed with a tumbling roll, springing back to her feet and continuing to run. "Nailed it," she commented.

As the pair raced around another corner, they skidded to a sudden halt at the appearance of two authoritative figures.

"Um, hey there, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch!" Yang gave a little wave while Nora peered nervously over their shoulders.

"Miss Xiao Long, Miss Valkyrie," Ozpin greeted them calmly, pushing his ever-present dark glasses up on his nose with two fingers. "Having a pleasant evening?"

"Yep, very much so! You?"

"Indeed. Well, don't let us keep you." He smiled at them slightly as they both hastily said their goodbyes and tore back off down the street.

"Glynda, if you wouldn't mind," he murmured, inclining his head towards a towering stack of crates that stood to the side of the street in preparation for loading onto a waiting truck.

The blonde huntress sighed as she heard the approaching footsteps and angry shouting, indicating the pursuit in progress. She flicked her crop towards the stack, sending it toppling to the ground and neatly blocking off the street.

"You are far too lenient with our students," she scolded with a roll of her eyes.

Ozpin smiled calmly in reply. "Only with the special ones."

Yang and Nora made it several more blocks before they slowed to a walk. "Well, I think we lost 'em," the blonde commented.

"Yep. So now what? The night is still young for two adventurous girls such as ourselves!"

"Well… There's another bar around the corner here. I figure we go on in and I drink you under the table, how's that sound, babe?"

" _Pfft_. Bring it, Blondie."

Unknown Location  
Late Saturday Night

Yang blearily came to her senses some indeterminable length of time later. She shook her head groggily, the effects of her overconsumption of alcohol still lingering.

"Owie," she heard her girlfriend mumble nearby. "Yang?"

"Here, sweetie."

"Why am I cuffed?"

"Um. I dunno, looks like I am too."

"I remember the bar, the second one… and drinking… _lots_ of drinking… Oum, how much did we have to drink?"

"Considering the number of Grimm parading around in my head, I'd guess a crapload of it."

She heard Nora shuffle about in the darkness, likely trying to sit up, so she did the same. Eventually as she righted herself her shoulder bumped up against the pinkette.

"I think we're on a bed pushed up against a wall," Yang murmured.

"But where?"

Their musings were interrupted as the door to the room opened, blinding the two temporarily.

"Ow, dude, you don't just do that to someone just come off a drinking binge," Nora complained. "Not cool."

"Shut up," the male voice grunted as he closed the door behind him. With the flick of a switch a very dim light came on, enough to allow them to view their surroundings. It was indeed a small bedroom, the only furniture being the bed they were resting on and an endtable holding the small lamp that was the source of their illumination.

The man standing in front of them wore rough clothes to cover his large frame, and he had a stunstick tucked his belt.

"Sooo… who might you be, tall, dark, and ugly?" Yang quipped.

"I'm one of the guys who's gonna get rich off yer bounty, that's who," the man smirked.

"Bounty?"

"Ya see, there's this rather powerful guy whose wedding party you managed to crash, and he wants both of your heads." He gave them an evil leer. "And we're gonna collect. First, though…"

The ugly man licked his lips, his eyes travelling the length of both of the bound women.

"Contract don't state the state of your condition on delivery," he continued. "Maybe I'll have a little fun, first. Now, you gonna cooperate, or should I stun you first?" The thug removed his stunstick from his belt. "I'd rather not use this, 'cause I like 'em feisty."

Yang blinked her eyes incredulously, sharing a glance with her lover. _Is this guy for real?_ Then her violet orbs lit up with inspiration.

"Wait, please mister, don't shock my girlfriend," she pleaded with a decent amount of authenticity. "She's scared to death of being electrocuted!"

"I am?" Nora asked, puzzled. "Oh! Yes, yes I am! Oooh, no, please don't shock me!"

Yang choked down a snicker _We are so working on her acting skills when we get back._

The brute of a man looked between the pair uncertainly before hefting his stunstick and waving it in Nora's general direction somewhat aimlessly.

"What, that's it?" Yang scoffed. "That's not very convincing."

"Whaddya mean?" he grunted. "I'm threatening her! So now you gotta cooperate!"

"Nope. I don't think you'll actually do it."

"I will!"

'You still scared, Nora?"

"Not really," the orange-haired girl replied nonchalantly. "I mean, I was before, yeah, but now it's like, 'Oooh, a mouse,' kinda, y'know?"

"So, Mouse," Yang chortled. "Why don't you just scurry on out, then?"

With a subdued shout of inarticulate rage, the man lunged forward and thrust his stunner into Nora's midsection. The play of electricity lit up her face as she formed a particularly evil-looking smirk.

"Finally," she stated, her voice dripping with anticipation. With a _snap_ , she brought her hands out from behind her, trailing the remains of her handcuffs.

"Uh-oh," the thug muttered.

Out in the main living area of the apartment, seven men lounged about the room, on couches or at a card table.

"I still don't get why we needed all eight of us," one of them muttered as he examined his playing hand.

Another grunted as he placed a card on the table. "They were supposed to be some badass huntresses-in-training. We lucked out and found 'em out cold."

"But now we gotta split it eights ways!"

"And that's why we asked for more."

Any response was cut off as the door to the room holding their prisoners went exploding off its hinges, followed by their leader. They all rose to their feet cautiously, clutching various weapons and eyeing the unconscious man as well as the darkened portal warily.

The only sound to reach their ears was two feminine voices coming from the dimly lit room.

"Ow! Nora, not like that!"

"Will you hold still? I gotta do this fast before I lose my charge."

"I will shock you myself if you will be a little more careful."

"I almost got it, relax!"

"Nora, that's my pinky, _that's my pinky_!"

"Oops, sorry Blondie!"

"You know what, just snap the chain, we'll deal with the cuffs later, 'kay?"

"You bet, beautiful!"

There was a metallic _snap_ and then silence.

"You think they're waiting for us?" the first voice whispered.

"I don't think they ran away."

"Likely not. So, frontal assault?"

"I like the way you think, Blondie. Frontal assault it is."

Two forms came hurtling out of the room, one trailing a mane of blond hair which inexplicably seemed to be glowing, while the other was orange-haired and giggling maniacally.

The remaining seven men in the gang never stood a chance.

As Yang knelt next to the groaning form of the last man, she slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"C'mon, dude, I need an address. Where is this guy that put the bounty on us?"

"Oh, Yang?" her girlfriend sang out sweetly. "I got it!"

The pinkette held up a scroll triumphantly.

Yang chuckled and stood to envelop Nora in a hug. "I love you," she murmured affectionately. "Let's go bust some more heads."

"You think the wedding's over by now?" Nora asked as they stepped over bodies to exit the apartment, dropping the now-shattered handcuffs to the floor.

"At this point, I really don't care."

"Good point. Hey, maybe there's some cake left…"

Early Sunday Morning

It took them the rest of the night hours to reach their destination on foot. Both were weaving slightly, their arms wrapped around another for support, as the adrenaline wore off and the effects of their earlier drinking returned.

"I think I got bopped on the head in that fight," Nora muttered, clutching at her forehead. "It's killing me."

"Nah, you just got a hangover."

"How can I have a hangover if I haven't been to sleep yet?"

"The fact that you can make that statement tells me you're still tipsy."

"And the fact that you can't walk straight tells me so are you."

"What do you mean?" Yang protested. "I'm walking perfectly straight."

"Your straight is not the same as my straight."

"Maybe your straight is wrong."

"Or maybe we're both bent."

The couple had to pause in their trek as they collapsed against each other, giggling like fools before Yang planted a sloppy kiss on Nora's lips. The grinning pinkette reached up with a finger, narrowly missing poking Yang in the eye. With her second try, she managed to plant it on the blonde's nose.

"Boop," she giggled cheerfully.

They resumed their walk, finally arriving at the gated mansion just as the sun began to rise. There were a pair of what looked to be guards standing in front.

"Looks like the place," Yang commented. "All dark and foreboding with the guards and fence and stuff."

"Classic bad guy's lair," Nora agreed. "I say we demolish it."

"Now how can I refuse you with sweet talk like that?" the blonde giggled as they strode along.

"Hey you two, clear off…" The guard who spoke paused, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses as he took in their appearance. "It's them! It's those two bitches!"

"Oh, that's just hurtful," Yang smirked. She leapt up to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face, spinning him around and into the gate where he collapsed, unconscious. Nora darted forward, smashing her fist into the second man's midsection, sending him through the gates and halfway across the driveway. The metal gate on the right hand side fell completely off its hinges, crashing to the concrete with a ringing noise.

"Huh," the pinkette said dryly. "They really don't make gates like they used to."

"Definitely shoddy construction," her blonde girlfriend agreed, stepping over her opponent's form to stand in the middle of the driveway.

"Hellooo?" Yang called out cheerfully. "Bounty delivery service! Can I get someone to sign for these two gorgeous women?"

Nora snickered, leaning against the stone column that formerly served to support the gate. "Don't forget sexy," she added.

"Right! Sexy, and tough, and… and…"

"What is the meaning of…" The familiar older man striding out from the mansion stopped in his tracks once he took in the pair of girls outside. "You!"

"Us!" Nora cheered. "So, we gonna do this or what?"

The man stood there, gaping incredulously, until Yang let out a sigh. "Look, old man, we're tired and hungover. Our beds call for us. So let's cut to the chase here, you gonna call off the bounty or you wanna try and collect on it?"

That seemed to shock him out of his reverie, and he turned to angrily call back into the large house for reinforcements.

"Oh, goodie," Nora laughed, pushing off of the column. "We get to do it the fun way!" She promptly fell flat on her face.

"Sweetie, bad guys are that way," Yang snickered, helping the pinkette to her feet and giving her a push towards the men beginning to pour out of the mansion. "Sic 'em."

"Thanks Blondie!" Nora replied fuzzily. "I'm on it!"

Truthfully, with their hangovers and general inebriated state, the pair of girls should have easily fallen prey to the advancing men, if it were not for two terrible miscalculations on the part of their opponents.

The first was the liberal use of stunsticks on the orange-haired hellion, who subsequently shook off her earlier stupor to wade in gleefully.

The second was the one brother who grabbed Yang by the hair, tearing out a few strands by the root.

The resulting carnage was enough to give all of the combatant family members and associated henchmen nightmares for days to come.

"Right, then," Nora chirped as she crouched over the older man. "You gonna get rid of that pesky bounty, or do I let my gorgeous girlfriend go all rampaging on your skinny butt?"

The man looked past the pinkette, terrified at the visage of the panting Yang, her eyes red and her very body glowing from the fires that licked around her frame.

"Y- yes, I'll call it off! I will!"

"Good," Yang growled, taking a step forward. "'Cause next time we have to come down here, it'll be with friends and with our weapons. Got it?"

The trembling man nodded rapidly as Nora got to her feet.

"Oh, hey, any wedding cake left?" the orange-haired girl asked curiously, receiving a shake of the head in reply. "Oh, well."

They carefully picked their way over the broken and moaning bodies that littered the battlefield, holding hands so that they might not trip.

"Oooh, now my head's pounding again," Nora complained once they were on the street.

"It's the adrenaline wearing off once more," Yang replied, giving her lover's head a gentle rub. "Let's go get a drink and take the edge off."

"Okay, Blondie."

"YANG XIAO LONG! NORA VALKYRIE!"

Both of the girls winced, not just from the piercing shout that likely echoed throughout all of Vale, but also because of the voice's owner.

"Um, hey, Weiss," Yang said weakly as she turned around.

The platinum-haired girl was storming up the street, her girlfriend Pyrrha in tow. Both had thunderous expressions on their faces.

"Oh, we're in trouble now," Nora murmured.

"Big time," Yang agreed.

"Do you two have any idea how long we have been looking for you?" Weiss loudly scolded, her ice-blue eyes flashing furiously.

"Shhh, please, Weiss, not so-"

"TWELVE HOURS! All of us have been scouring Vale for you two dolts! And here we find you, brawling on the grounds of a mansion!"

"But he started it when-" Yang continued to try and defend themselves.

"Ahpupupup!" Weiss interrupted with a hand raised imperiously. "Even Ren and Yatsuhashi have been out looking! And they had their first date tonight! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Both Yang and Nora hung their heads, abashed, while Pyrrha simply looked on, her arms crossed and her emerald eyes hard and unforgiving.

"You two will go straight up to our room and apologize to Ruby first. Your sister, our team leader, has been out of her mind with worry, Yang. You as well, Nora. Go on!"

"Yes, ma'am," Yang mumbled in agreement, her eyes still downcast. Nora nodded and, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, together began to stagger off towards the airbus.

Weiss and Pyrrha stood in place until they were out of sight before they couldn't contain themselves any longer and broke out into giggles.

"Oh my Oum, I've never seen the two of them so afraid of you!" Pyrrha said, wiping tears of mirth from her face.

"And can I just tell you how incredibly satisfying that felt?" Weiss added gleefully. "Oh, I should have gotten a picture. Let me message Ruby, tell them they're on the way and for Blake to get her scroll ready."

Pyrrha linked her arm through Weiss' as they strolled off. The redhead glanced over her shoulder at the carnage they were leaving behind.

"Should we inquire as to the reason for all that?"

"Not important," Weiss dismissed as she read the incoming response on her scroll. "I'm sure they deserved it in some way or another."

"True enough. So has Ruby decided what they're going to do?"

"Hmmm… Looks like she's going to play your role and just give them the silent treatment. My guess is because she won't be able to keep a straight face if she has to speak."

"That would work. I'm sure Blake can administer the dressing-down. When do we tell them that we're really not all that mad at them?"

Weiss tucked her scroll away and looked musingly off into the distance. "I wonder how many concessions I could wring out of that blonde oaf…"

"Sweetie, that's mean."

"This is Yang we're talking about, I have to milk it for all it's worth! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to gain the upper hand with her?"

"Yes, dear…" Pyrrha sighed affectionately, leaning over to plant a kiss on the platinum crown of hair.

* * *

 **A/N:** I do so love this pair. Team Collateral Damage strikes again! And I need to add a note concerning the pairing from the previous two stories, _Eros_ and _Lotus Song_. While I still do like the pairing name of Ninja Samurai for Lie Ren and Yatsuhashi Daichi, officially I'm going to have to go with **Uriel Godfire** 's suggestion of Zen Masters. It's far too awesome to pass up.

So this marks story eleven in the _Lemonade_ series. Originally I lamented the fact that I made all of these separate one-shots instead of one long chaptered story, but the way I've written them seems to work better in this format now, as they're so varied. I don't know when I'll get tired of writing them. I really do need to return to my MCU work in progress at some point…

Much love for the reading of my story, and I do hope you've had the chance to read the others in my series, listed at the bottom!

Next one will likely be another Ladybug tale. I do want to give props to reviewers for the last story, though for some odd reason they're not showing up for me on the story itself, I did receive the email notifications:

 **Uriel Godfire:** Seriously, you do crack me up. RWBY has indeed become an obsession, but many thanks for the notion that my humble stories are a 'damn fun read.'

 **Live to anger the World:** I know, right? I haven't seen any pairings with Ren outside of Nora and sometimes Jaune. Even AO3 didn't give me any results. I just really, really like taking the odd pairings and seeing how I can make them work. Something in Ren and Yatsuhashi just called to me, which is saying something considering I am most definitely not a yaoi fan. But they're just adorably awkward together.

Here's the full listing of the _Lemonade_ series, in order:

 **Pink Lemonade  
** **Just A Little Ladybug  
** **North Pole Weather  
** **Snow Angel  
** **Sweet, Sweet Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Trails  
** **Trifecta  
** **Yuletide Lemonade  
** **Eros  
** **Lotus Song  
** _ **Strawberry Lemonade  
**_ **Ladybug Stitches  
** **North Pole Mirror  
** **Fallen Ladybug  
Sugar Rush  
North Pole Faith**

One last thing: Holy freaking kittens I just watched Vol 3 Ch 7 twice now, mind completely blown.

Until next time! Stay shiny!


End file.
